Happy Father's Day
by Boogaleaf
Summary: Tyson, Kai and Claire celebrate Father's Day as a family. Claire does her best to show her fathers how much she loved them. Well, as much as a four year old can... Kai and Tyson show each other their own appreciation later on. Warnings: Yaoi/Slash not just shounen-ai this time! No lemon, but damn near close enough.


Worked hard to make sure this one was up before midnight... This one was tough. It's not quite my first lemon, because it's not really a full lemon, but it gets pretty damn close. So there's your warning.

_**LEMON(ISH)** **YAOI**_

_****_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I have tomorrow off again, so you know I'll be sitting in front of my computer, writing New Opportunities, instead of studying like I'm supposed to. xD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade, or any of the characters. I DO, however, own the character Claire.

* * *

On Sunday the seventeenth, Tyson woke to come face to face with a four year old Claire. She was alight with her early morning hyperness, and was bouncing on the bed, trying to get him up. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Tyson sat up and focused on what his daughter was saying to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's time to get up!" She kept repeating this over a few times, before Tyson pushed her over gently and started tickling her. This made the little girl squeal with joyful laughter, trying to swat her father's hand away from her ticklish spots that the man always seemed to spot immediately.

"What's the big idea, huh? Waking your daddy up this early… Sheesh." Tyson snorted a laugh as Claire got herself in a sitting position, spun around so her back was facing him and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of irritation that she learned from her Papa.

"Papa said to get Daddy up. He said only I could do it, since you're _my_ daddy, not Papa's." Claire told him. At this, Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did he now?"

"Uh huh."

There was a moment of silence before the relentless tickling continued, as Tyson attacked the young girl from behind. Claire's pout disappeared instantly, replaced by white teeth, minus a few Claire had just recently lost, and bright, bubbly laughter.

It was at that point that Claire's Papa walked in. Kai stood in the doorway, shaking his head at his family. This didn't fool Tyson, however. He could detect the hint of a loving smile on the other man's lips. Tyson then finally noticed the tray Kai was carrying. He had been unconsciously wondering where that delicious smell was coming from.

"Hey, love." Tyson smiled. "Are you two treating me to breakfast in bed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively, making Kai blush lightly, before turning his gaze to Claire, softening his features to an appreciative look.

"Yup!" The little ball of continuous energy replied. "Me and Papa thought it up yesterday!" She explained proudly. Kai smiled at her again, before stepping fully into the room and placing the tray on the nightstand closest to Tyson.

There was enough food on the tray for all three of them, so Tyson could only assume Kai wanted them to have breakfast together. Well, that spoiled his plan for morning fun. Oh well. Maybe later.

Tyson smiled as Kai walked around to his side of the bed, and sat down, pulling Claire to sit between them against the headboard. Tyson pulled the tray onto his lap, then set it in front of Claire so they could all reach.

After they all had their fill, Kai shooed Claire off to get dressed and get ready for the day. She ran out of the room and skipped down the hallway, humming some tune she just made up.

Kai turned to his husband, leaning up on his toes and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tyson smirked and wrapped his own arms around his love's waist. He leaned in to kiss Kai, but Kai pulled back slightly, murmured 'Happy Father's Day, love' against Tyson's lips before melting into a loving, passionate kiss that left them both slightly breathless.

Later that day, Kai was sitting in the room they called their library, in a plush chair, reading the book he had started the day before.

When he was about two pages from the end, the door burst open, startling him so much that he jumped, dropped his book on the floor and lost the page. Not that it really mattered, but he was startled nonetheless.

As he looked up, he was squashed by a blur of pink and light green. Forgetting his momentary irritation at being denied of finishing his book in peace, Kai gave that blur his full attention, looking down at the child in his lap, who was smiling blindingly bright back at him.

"What's up, little one?" Kai asked the girl, head unconsciously tilting to the side. Claire's energy seemed to double, if that was possible, in that moment. She started bouncing excitedly, holding out a hand-made card. Kai studied the crayon masterpiece on the front, before flipping it open to attempt to decipher his girl's handwriting. At the bottom, there were a few short sentences in the chicken scratch he had come to know as Tyson's penmanship.

While the message wasn't a classic poem waiting to be discovered in the centuries to come, he could tell how much time Claire had put into choosing her words. He could feel her love through the Crayola drawing of the three of them on the front. He could also see the parts where Tyson helped their daughter. Like, telling the girl what Kai's favorite color was, as well as spelling a few of the words.

Kai sat the card on the small table next to him in favor of wrapping his arms around the little girl. Claire smiled brightly, proud that her effort made her Papa happy. She hugged Kai tightly, snuggling into the curve of his neck.

Tyson peeked around the doorframe, watching the happy moment between his husband and his little girl, the banes of his existence. He smiled contentedly and walked back to the dining room, where they had been set up.

Kai let Claire down, and picked up his book. He set it on the side table, telling himself he'd get a chance to finish it later, then scolded himself for giving himself false hope. As they reached the door, Kai put a finger up to his lips and showed Claire that he wanted her to be quiet.

They snuck down the hallway, towards the dining room, where Tyson had his back to them, cleaning up the crayons Claire had used. Swiftly, Kai ushered Claire in ahead of him, and they both pounced on Tyson, hugging him tightly, then relentlessly as he struggled to get free. Laughing, Kai and Claire held tighter, making a game out of it.

Eventually, Tyson broke free as he threatened to lick their hands if they didn't let go. Mortified, Claire released her father immediately. Kai chuckled, but relented as well. Tyson turned to face them, smiling at Kai.

"Happy Father's Day, 'Papa'." He said. Kai rolled his eyes, then walked away to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to start dinner.

After putting Claire to bed, the couple found themselves sitting on their bed, caught between just relaxing, or actually getting ready for bed.

Kai was laying diagonally across the bed, Tyson's head on his stomach. Kai gently raked his fingers through Tyson's hair in a soothing, subconscious manner. Tyson's eyes were half closed in pleasure, as he drew circles on Kai's thigh with his finger.

With a sudden second wind of energy, Tyson pushed himself up and claimed Kai's lips. Surprised with the rather sudden action, Kai gasped, giving Tyson an opportune moment to delve his tongue into his lover's mouth while running his hand up Kai's side in a feather light touch that made the slightly older man shiver.

In the back of his mind, he knew he really couldn't go much further with Claire still in the house, but he would be damned if he didn't go as far as he could.

Removing his mouth from Kai's, Tyson moved down to kiss the pale neck. He pressed his lips to the soft skin, and felt around for the flowing artery he knew was there somewhere. Once he found it, he nipped and sucked at it.

Kai couldn't hold in his pleasure any more, and gave Tyson a soft moan, making sure to keep it soft enough to not wake Claire.

Tyson smiled against Kai's neck, happy he could bring those sounds out of Kai's mouth. His lazily wandering hand was now wandering with a purpose. Slowly, he slid it between Kai's thighs, rubbing gently, and feeling that Kai was already slightly aroused from the sensual kisses.

Kai groaned lowly, his legs spreading more of their own accord. He knew they couldn't go much past this, but he was willing to wait and see where Tyson would take this. After all, it _was_ Father's Day. And even if he had told Claire that she was to celebrate having Tyson as a Daddy, he would appreciate 'Daddy' in an entirely different way.

Tyson's free hand found the hem of Kai's t-shirt, and he pushed it up to Kai's collarbone. Sparing a moment to semi-worship the pale skin he found underneath, Tyson ducked his head down to Kai's chest and licked down from the bunch of the shirt, to about his mid-stomach.

While his mouth was keeping Kai's attention, his wandering hand had found the button and zipper to Kai's jeans. Flipping the button down gave him access to the metal zipper. He cautiously pulled open the metal teeth, waiting to see if Kai would stop him.

When he met no resistance, Tyson smirked to himself and continued with his ministrations. His tongue finally found a sensitive nipple that Kai had been waiting for him to assault. Tyson lapped at the swelling pink bud, his hand finding its way under the elastic waistband of Kai's boxers.

Kai tensed as he felt Tyson's touch, one that was very much not barred by clothing. He opened his mouth to protest, but Tyson was a step ahead of him. He quickly covered his husband's mouth with his own, pushing his tongue past his open lips, as his hand closed around Kai.

Kai's eyes slipped closed, unable to deny the amazing pleasure he was feeling. They hadn't done anything like this in a long time, too afraid of having Claire wander in on them after waking up from a nightmare or some other reason.

But the door remained closed, and so they continued on.

Tyson slipped Kai's jeans and boxers off of his hips, and down his thighs. He pushed Kai's shirt the rest of the way off his body, then started removing his own clothes. He looked down at Kai, who was panting, still trying to breathe normally after the heated kiss.

Tyson lay down on top of the pale man, making sure their groins touched as he settled himself. He risked a look over at the door, which still hadn't moved an inch, then looked down into Kai's half-lidded eyes.

"Okay, love." He said softly. "I know you told me we really shouldn't… But it's been so long. And it's a holiday." Kai stared at him, more focused now.

"Tyson…" Kai started, but Tyson cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Just hear me out for a minute." He said, pleading to Kai with his eyes. "We haven't done it in what seems like forever. And don't get me wrong! I don't blame you or Claire at all! I just… I'm really… Ugh! I want you, alright? Please, love… Please sate me tonight."

At that, Tyson dropped his head to Kai's chest, waiting for his response. Kai thought for a moment, quickly racing through all of the pros and cons of continuing with their lovemaking. Eventually, he carted his hands through Tyson's navy locks, and pulling up the head they were attached to. Kai kissed Tyson demandingly, yet at the same time, he was showing Tyson that he was approving his request to go on.

"Thank you, baby." Tyson whispered against Kai's lips. His breath ghosted against Kai's mouth, sending another pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Tyson sat up and straddled Kai's lap, bending to kiss the plane that was Kai's flat stomach before moving down more. He came to a stop at Kai's right hip bone. He placed feather light kisses there before moving on again.

Once he finally got to Kai's straining erection, Kai was thoroughly flushed with the pleasurable torture. Feeling a little daring at the moment, Tyson didn't spare much attention to the part of Kai's anatomy that really longed to be touched. Instead, he skimmed further and began nipping at Kai's thighs.

Kai let out an exasperated groan, feeling slight annoyance at Tyson's teasing.

"Tysoonnnn…" Kai whined. He wanted his husband to stop playing around and get on with it. He really wasn't one for foreplay, and this night was no exception. He was impatient, longing for that sinful touch to bring him to the edge, then throw him over as if he weighed nothing.

Tyson relented his game at the delicious moans Kai was making. He wanted to hear more, and he knew that wouldn't happen unless he gave Kai what he wanted. As his mouth descended upon Kai's member, he noticed Kai checking on the door again. He sighed mentally, made up his mind on what he would do, then proceeded to engulf Kai in his mouth.

Kai gave a loud moan at the sudden full heat he was experiencing. He never expected Tyson to give up his foreplay so easily, but he wasn't going to question it. He closed his eyes again as Tyson started gliding his tongue along the underside of Kai's member.

Kai fisted his hands in the comforter as Tyson started to suck. He watched Tyson's cheeks hollow, then expand again. He didn't know what urged him on more: the pleasure he was getting, or watching Tyson pleasure him.

Tyson dipped his tongue into the slit, his ears drinking in each small noise Kai made. It didn't take long to get Kai off. A few more licks and hard sucks later, and Kai was moaning his name in the pure white bliss he was feeling.

A few strokes to his own member, tied in with listening to Kai's moans and seeing the man he loved arch his back, face contorted in pleasure in its simplest form, was enough to bring Tyson over the edge, following right after his love.

Heaving a delighted, but tired sigh, Tyson lay next to Kai, wrapping him in his arms before the other man could come down from his high. When he reached earth again, Kai turned as much as he could in Tyson's arms to give him a confused look.

"Tyson…? I thought you…?" Kai trailed off, at a loss for words. Tyson hushed him anyway.

"It's alright, love. Perhaps we can try again once Claire is claimed by one of her friends for a sleepover." Tyson replied, then went on to explain, as Kai's confusion didn't lift. "I saw you looking at the door." He admitted.

Kai blushed lightly, embarrassed at being caught having his paranoid thoughts. Tyson was quick to reassure him, though.

"No, don't worry. I was thinking along the same lines. So we'll wait." He smiled, love shining in his eyes. "Besides, you're most definitely worth every second I'm waiting."

Kai smiled back at him. He shifted around in the circle of Tyson's arms, turning to face him fully, then burrowed into his husband's chest. Tyson wrapped his arms tighter around the small frame, laying his chin on top of Kai's head, kissing the soft hair he found there.

"Happy Father's Day, baby." Tyson whispered in Kai's ear.

"Happy Father's Day, love." Kai whispered back.

They both drifted off to sleep, content with what had happened, but determined to find time to do it right in the near future.


End file.
